Batgirl gets punished
by babybatman18
Summary: Batman has a daughter! Can he handle her or will he need outside help?


As I wondered around the house I quickly discovered that I was alone with not even Alfred around to disturb me! Yay! I quickly ran down the stairs and out the back doors to the "shack" that dad kept hidden here. Overly excited I rushed in and began touching everything and anything, all daddy had were cool weapons! I picked up a very large gun and began acting that I too was a super hero and needed to fight bad guys like my mom and dad. I was so enthralled with my "game" that I didn't hear the door creek open as Nightwing stepped inside. "What are you doing?" he said. I panicked out of suddenly hearing his voice that I pulled the trigger. BANG! He quickly dodged the bullet and kicked the gun out of my hands before I accidently killed him. "The hell is the matter with you?! You could of killed me!" Nightwing yelled as he grabbed me. "I'm sorry! You scared me!" I whimpered as he dragged me out of the weapons room, "Please don't tell dad!" He scowled as he picked me up and carried me into the house. He sat me down at the kitchen table and gave me a look that would make the Joker stop smiling. "Why were you in there in the first place? You know better than to go in there without Bruce, Salina, or me. What were you thinking?" He demanded. I sat there and stared at the white tiles below my feet not daring to meet his gaze. "Answer me, Thalia." he grumbled, "You are 17 not 7, speak up." I shrugged, "I get treated like I'm fucking seven, might as well fucking act like it." "Watch your mouth young lady!" My dad barked as he walked into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, "Guess Dick isn't the only dick in this house!" "THALIA ENOUGH!" My dad snapped. I quickly shut my mouth and ran to my room where I slammed my door as hard as I could, creating a crack in the drywall. After an hour or so I heard Nightwing come up and give my door a gentle knock, "May I come in?" I hopped off my bed and opened the door for him just because my dad napped at me doesn't mean I had to take it out on him, afterall he is only my boyfriend. He scooped me up and laid me down on my bed with him as my pillow, "You know your dad doesn't like you cussing Tal." "Yeah I know," I sighed. I snuggled up to him and genlty ran my fingers though his jet black hair, "I'm just glad that I'm too big for him to spank me!" "Too big? You are four foot eleven! The only reason he isn't spanking you is because you are too old for him to spank, but that just means its my job to spank you now." He said looking down at me. "Oh shut up!" I said smacking his chest and as he looked down at me and I could see how serious he actually was, "Dick come on! You can't spank me!" He sighed as he sat up and posistioned himself so he sat on the edge of my bed, I tried scampering away but he grabbed on to my ankle and dragged me over to him, "Enough Tal." I began kicking and fighting him will all the strength I could, but he was twice my size and I was shit out of luck. "Fuck you! Get the hell off me! I will kill you if you hit me! LET ME GO!" I screamed as I struggled. He somehow he got me over his knee and pulled my jeans down along with my underwear. "Dick no!" I screeched in embarassment. Dick had seen me naked plenty of times but this was something new entirely, this was pure humiliation. "Tal, you were playing in the weapons room knowing damn well that that place is off limits and you also called your dad a crude name, not to mention that you will need a brand new door, now quit struggling or else I'll add more spanks." I whimpered as I watched his strong hand raise up and come crashing down on my poor defenseless bottom. **SMACK!** "OWWWWWWWW!" I howled as the spanking began. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**  
The spanking lasted a full five minutes and by the end of it I was a sobbing mess and my butt looked like a tomatoe. "I-I'm sorry!" I sniffled as I lay defeated over his lap while he gently rubbed my tender bottom for me. "From now on when you decide to misbehave I will be the one to punish you and unless you like being in this position I expect you to act correctly. I love you very much and that is the only reason why I am doing this, okay?" He said as he continued rubbing. I nodded my head and soon my sniffling stopped and turned to hiccups he laid us down on my bed where I quickly fell asleep.


End file.
